H A R D  C A N D Y
by Chobi-Xianghua
Summary: Mihashi loves and yet hates lollipops. Why is this you ask? Two words. Takaya Abe. Implied Abe X Mihashi.


**I do not own Big Windup. That being said this is my first story ever for this seris with the pairing Abe X Mihashi.**

* * *

><p>Mihashi Ren both hated and adored lollipops. He liked them cause they were sugary and sweet on his tongue and lasted a fair amount of time. Not like those other candies which you just crunch on and swallow and they're gone just like that. Lollipops lasted a while, stayed around. Sure some flavors stained your lips but that was half the fun, licking the sweet essence off your lips long after the treat is gone.<p>

But then again, Mihashi had a new found hatred for the sticky, sickeningly sweet treats. And it was all Tajima's fault. Tajima was an indirect cause of his newfound hatred, the direct cause was his catcher, Abe Takaya. Mihashi wished the cleanup batter had never shared these treats with the team. At first it had all seemed so innocent. The ace pitcher never expected to find himself sitting dumbfounded and struck stupid, a raspberry flavored sucker hanging in his open mouth. His hand numbly holding the lollipop there by the thin white stick as he stared at his catcher who was sitting across from him on the dugout bench. The rest of the team hanging around the dugout with them chatting and eating their lollipops. Couch allowed them a brief break to finish off the lollipops. After that it was back to work.

At first Mihashi had been happy for the break. Now he just wanted it to end. He swallowed around his lollipop as he observed the lewd way his catcher ate his lollipop. He couldn't explain in words at how Abe was sucking on his sucker. His wet pink tongue caressing every inch of the cherry flavored lollipop as if he was trying to wear away at it evenly. Then after he'd coated it he pulled it into his welcoming mouth and ran his tongue around it again inside f his mouth giving it a brief suck before he removed it from his mouth again and licked the faint cherry tint from his lips.

Mihashi had tried many times to desperately pull his eyes away but every time he'd managed to focus his attention elsewhere, before he knew it his eyes would be stealing glances at Abe who seemed to be unaware of what he was doing. He just lazily stared out at the baseball field, his knee bent so his foot was planted on his bench while his other leg was stretched out before him. One hand delicately holding the steam of the sucker while his other hand held his ankle.

Why was he was only one reacting this way? No one else seemed as on edge as he was. Perhaps he was over analyzing the way his catcher devoured his sucker. He swallowed thickly feeling a bead of sweat run down the side of his face as he watched pink lips suck lightly at the cherry hard candy. Abe removed the sucker form his mouth and licked the edge of his lips catching the bit of saliva that dripped from his mouth. '_O-oh crap…_'

"Hurry up guys. You eat so slow" Hanai complained as he tossed his stick in the trash. "You just suck to hard Hanai~" Tajima teased causing the captain's face to turn bright red. "S-shut up!" the cleanup batter laughed before he crunched down on his own lollipop to finish it off. Sakeguchi winced at the crushing sound. Just watching Hanai and Tajima crunch on the lollipops made his teeth hurt.

"Alright! I'm so ready to hit some dingers! Strictly!" Tajima proclaimed.

"That's still not how you use that word…" Izumi playfully teased just as he and Mizutani finished up their sticky treats. Suyama and Nishihiro fallowing their example following them out to the field. "Hurry it up Abe" Sakeguchi teased. "You're not even close to the center yet" the brunette teased. "I don't like to chew on them, they hurt my teeth" Abe deadpanned as he balanced the lollipop in his mouth. Sakeguchi laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. My mom would kill me if I broke my teeth chomping on hard candy" he laughed. Mihashi jumped when Abe suddenly looked at Mihashi.

"Don't you dare start chewing on it. If you can't pitch because of tooth pain I'm going to kick your ass across this field" Abe warned his pitcher who nodded swiftly in understanding, his face was as red as Abe's cherry lollipop. Sakeguchi laughed before he tossed out the stick of his lollipop. He called to his teammates as he grabbed his glove and headed out to the field.

Mihashi didn't have much longer to suck on his treat until it was gone. Abe suddenly stood up and walked across the dugout, his back somewhat to Mihashi as he bent forward at the waist slightly to lean his forearms on the dugout railing. His dirt covered white baseball pants pulling snugly over his posterior causing Mihashi to swiftly try to look away, but again his eyes kept dragging them self back no matter how much his brain screamed at him to look away and never look again. Boys weren't supposed to stare at their friends body, no matter how good they looked bent over a railing. Mihashi made a soft squeaking sound in his throat at the coil in his stomach. His eyes dilating in fear. '_N-no! I-I-I c-c-can't g-get something l-like t-t-that here!_'

Abe still lazily sucked on his lollipop before he flicked his tongue out to trace around it. His dark steely eyes watching his teammates run about in the dirt during their practice. He quickly grew tired of his treat. Sugar and candy always made his mouth hurt. He couldn't stand the sweetness of them. He removed the treat from his mouth and tried to coat the inside of his mouth with his tongue's saliva trying to rid it of the sickeningly sweet taste.

"Hey Mihashi" Abe called as he suddenly stood upright. The sound of his voice suddenly causing Mihashi to jolt, he swiftly pressed his thighs tightly together trying to will the hardness away. '_Please don't notice.._'

"Y-yeah!" Mihashi responded in tight voice. "You done eating yet?" Abe asked as he turned to face Mihashi. His body leaning against the railing. Mihashi swallowed, he pressed his tongue against the bare stick in his mouth. The hard candy that was once attached to the stick was long gone. If he said he was done then Abe would make him stand up and go onto the field. And out couldn't! If he stood up then he was sure Abe would see. He felt tears string to his eyes, he sniffled loudly and furiously rubbed his eyes.

"H-hey why are you crying? I didn't even do anything" Abe snapped, he put the candy back in his mouth and pushed off the railing and crouched down in front of Mihashi.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Abe said carefully, his presence only seemed to make Mihashi's temperament worse. "Mihashi!" the catcher snapped. Mihashi buried his face in his hands trying to hide from Abe. "Answer me damn it" Abe grasped Mihashi's arm and stood up trying to pull Mihashi to his feet. The pitcher squeaked and immediately tried to push Abe away, he gasped as he was forced to his feet, his free hand pushing on Abe's chest trying to get him away. "Mihashi!" Abe yelled getting seriously aggravated. He came to a abrupt halt when he spotted the stiffness that was centered in Mihashi's pants. His grip on Mihashi's arm going lax. Swiftly and pitched yanked his arm away as if he'd been burned and swiftly sat down. His heart racing.

_'Oh god…he went quiet! He saw it! He's going to yell at me!_' this was the most frightening and embarrassing situation he'd ever been stuck in. he sniffled loudly as tears streamed down his face, his hands covering his face in a vain attempt to hide from Abe. He wished he would just disappear at that moment. Once Abe gathered his thoughts and regained his bearings he swallowed and crouched down in front of Mihashi. "Hey…don't worry about it. This…thing. It's normal. You're getting older and probably experiencing puberty. It's not fun and these things sometimes happen because of hormone imbalances in the body" the catcher mumbled as he scratched the back of his head. This was certainly awkward for him as well.

Mihashi shakily peered at Abe through a crake in his fingers. He saw Abe crouching before him, his head tilted away from Mihashi a little as he rubbed the back of his head. His cheeks flushed pink. Finally Abe turned to face Mihashi trying to keep his face serious and a shade away from red. "Hey, look at me" Mihashi shook his head stubbornly, his shoulders trembling. Abe frowned. He was no good at consoling people, actually he sucked something horrible at it. All he could do was assure Mihashi that it wasn't his fault. These things just happened to growing boys.

"Hey! Abe! Mihashi!" Tajima yelled suddenly. The two boys jumping. Mihashi's head jerking up, oh god. No he certainly didn't want Tajima to find out about this. He had to biggest mouth ever. Without warning Abe yanked his lollipop and shoved it in Mihashi's mouth. His other hand yanking the empty stick out his mouth and placing it in his own mouth. Instantly the sweet flavor of cherry and Abe hit Mihashi like a tidal wave.

Abe stood up and nonchalantly pulled Mihahsi's stick from his mouth with Tajima none the wiser. "What's up?"

"You two done yet? You're taking forever" Tajima said with a laugh as he leaned on the banister from the other side. "I'm done. But Mihashi needs more time before his will be finished" Abe said with a casual shrug. He then tossed Mihashi's stick in the trash before he crouched down to get his glove which was sitting next to Mihashi. "Just sit here and eat that, it should go away" Abe whispered discreetly into his ear. Mihashi nodded shakily. Abe stood upright and put his hand into his glove before he left the dugout leaving Tajima and Mihashi.

The pitcher blushed faintly as he tasted the sweet lollipop that was occupying his mouth. He removed the lollipop from his mouth and licked his lips before placing it back in his mouth. Tajima raised a brow before making an observation.

"Hey Mihashi. I thought you're lollipop was raspberry"

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's that. Maybe I'll write a squeal. I dunno. Depends on the readers I guess. <strong>


End file.
